Lonely Secrets
by ynangyi
Summary: The Mikaelsons Kingdom and the Lockwoods kingdom have been at war for many many years. Humans are in the middle as slaves to the Vampire and Werewolf race. Caroline runs from Prince Tyler who discovered her secret, only to end up in the hands of Klaus who saves her in the woods. Can she keep her secret from him?
1. Prequel

AU:/ Okay, so this is my new story. I have been thinking on this a lot and it has been driving me crazy, so during my history I cranked this out. I know I never finished my sequel to my other story, but I just can't find the heart to work on it for some reason. Hopefully you all understand that. Thanks!  
p.s. I hope you will enjoy this story.

How it started…

She had made a terrible mistake. She knew she should not have been at the river alone and she knew she should have left as soon as she saw him walking over.

'_I should have ran when I saw him_.' Caroline though as she lay on her straw bed.

**-BANG-**

Caroline quickly sat up in bed hearing the door of her hut being slammed shut.  
"Who's there?" she called out.  
She first hear the rustle of a skirt before Bonnie came into view. Caroline relaxed and gave a small smile.  
"Bonnie you scared…" she started but saw the anger in Bonnie's eyes. Instantly she knew that Bonnie found out about the incident at the river.

"Bonnie, let me explain what happened," Caroline started but before she could continue Bonnie threw Caroline to the wall, calling upon her witch powers.

"Bonnie, it's not what you think.."  
Still Bonnie wasn't listening, she began to chanting a spell and Caroline gasped as she felt a shocking pain rip through her body…with every beat of her heart the pain intensified until finally her heart came almost to a stop.

"You will no longer know what it's like to enjoy human companionship or know what the feeling of motherhood will be. You will go through the days never aging and alone." Bonnie calmly spoke to Caroline's' huddled body on the ground.

All Caroline could do was cry and plead with her friend with her eyes.

"We are no longer friends for what you did, but since I cannot bring myself to murder you so take this ring." Bonnie pulled a ring of her finger and threw it to Caroline's' feet.

"Never take it off, without it you will burn in the sun. Your life will now be lived in the shadows alone and you will feed on the blood of the living to survive. Now leave this village and never return."  
With that Bonnie walked out of the hut leaving Caroline to her fate.  
-

AU:/ So I hope everyone will continue to read and maybe give suggestions or whatever! I am very busy with school & life does get in the way so I won't make any promises on when chapters will be up. They will be up when they are.


	2. First Meeting

AU:/ Okay, so here is chapter one! Don't bash to harshly 'cause I cranked this out during my history lecture also

Chapter 1:

The forest was still and silent all that could be heard was the soft breath and the rustling of bushes. She was only a blur running as fast as she could through the forest. Behind her, a howl echoed into the night air, the animal was signaling its hunt. She mentally chanted to herself to keep running and that the border was close. Turning to look behind her she saw nothing but the trees and bushes, but she knew he was close. She focused her ears and heard the animal breathing, its paws hitting the forest floor, his body dashing past the bushes.

'_Run. Just keep running. Almost there._' She thought as the burning pain in her shoulder ripped through her body. Focusing her ears again on her hunter she noticed another sound coming towards her from the front. Abruptly she stopped and took a quick glance around. She sighed in relief noticing she had made it and her hunter could not cross. Leaning against a tree she slowly lowered to the ground. Once seated; she looked to her right shoulder and took in the large bite, the torn flesh, and watched as the blood poured out of her body.

She lifted her head and looked to the area she had been running from and her eyes came into connect of her hunter. He stood there just outside the boundary line staring right back at her. She saw the anger, regret and sorrow in his eyes.

"Tyler…" she whispered as a few tears flowed down her cheeks. The wolf slowly backed away into the bushes until he was no longer seen. The tears came faster now knowing she would never see him again and that in a few hours she would be died. Her ears picked up the sounds of some bushes rattling in front of her, almost forgetting about the other being in the forest. She knew she had no time to run or hide and prayed for a quick death. Her eyes slowly closed while she cried her regrets and sorrows and that of the man…no the werewolf she had come to care so much for.

It felt like hours had passed when only a few short minutes had gone by. She heard as the other being came from the bushes and know stood in front of her. Keeping her eyes closed she listened as he slowly approached her and knelt in front of her body. She could sense as he lifted his hand and hovered over her shoulder as if to touch her wound. Without opening her eyes she calmly asked, "Are you going to kill me?"

She opened her eyes when she got no response and looked up at the person in front of her. She quickly took in his broad shoulders and what seemed to be muscular shape. Next she noticed his light brown hair and how it had some waves. Moving her gaze to his face she noticed his light blue eyes, and saw him observing her wound.  
"It's a werewolf bite. You should kill me so I won't turn into one." She coughed out.

His stare shifted to her face and he took in her button nose, fair skin with a splash of freckles across her nose, her wavy light blonde hair. And then he looked into her eyes and saw unusual dark sapphire blue eyes staring right back at him. In that moment he felt his chest tighten.  
"What is your name?" the stranger asked.

Knowing she would soon be dead she didn't see the harm in telling him her name.

"Caroline." She whispered as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"I am called Caroline." And then the world went black.

AU:/ Well let me know what you all think. And I know it's a short chapter…but I don't want to write long ones because I will get tired of it and my hand cramps.


	3. Chapter 3

AU:/ Here is the next chapter sorry it was so late. I seem to only be able to write when in my history lecture!

* * *

"Caroline." Klaus whispered as he watched the girl finally pass out from the pain.

He took in the wound at the juncture of her neck, and instantly he knew a werewolf was the cause of her pain. Taking a few more moments to study her he crouched in front of her body. Slowly he reached his hand out and stroked her soft, pale cheeks.

"ughhmm" Caroline mumbled at his touch.

Pulling his hand back he quickly bite into his wrist and held the bleeding wound against her mouth coaxing her to drink. It did not take much effort for as soon as her lips touched his wrist she greedily took in his blood.

Sensing she had enough to heal her wound Klaus pulled his arm away and cleaned the blood off her mouth. He took one more look at her wound to make sure it was healing before picking up her fragile body and caring her back to his home.

* * *

Her eyes started fluttering as her body tried to wake up. Struggling to focus on her other sense Caroline could feel she was in a cozy bed and the rustle of people moving around.  
'Why am I not dead and whose house am I in..' she thought as she tried to sit up in bed. Caroline took in her surrounding as her body became more attentive and noticed the luxury of the room she was placed in. Turning her head she noticed her sun ring on the bed stand along with her coin pouch.

Quickly jumping out of the bed she shoved her ring back in her finger and grabbed her pouch. In the corner of her eye she noticed a body mirror placed by an armoire. She moved to the mirror to take in her appearance and noticed someone had redressed her. Caroline brushed her hair to the side and slowly ran her fingers across her neck taking in the pale, smooth skin.

"I need to get out of her quickly." The panic rushed through Caroline's body as she opened the bedroom door. Peeking her head out the door she noticed no one was around. Focusing her hearing she could tell almost all movement in the house was coming from the right of the hall and with that information she closed the bedroom door and started walking left of the hall.

Caroline quietly walked down the hall as fast as a human would; her intuition told her she was close to an exit if she kept walking. The anticipation was building at the thought of almost being out when on the wall to her right she noticed a painting.

Shock and confusion filled Caroline as she stopped in her tracks. It was her home from so long ago. Staring at the painting she slowly lifted her hand as if to touch it. With her arm still in the air she slowly walked forward to it and let her fingers brush against the smooth strokes of paint. Emotions flooded her senses as memories of her home played in her head, especially the night she fled. Caroline closed her eyes as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

-cough-

Hearing the cough, Caroling quickly took off running without a thought, but making sure to keep it a human speed, but before she could get three steps in the person already had ahold of her arm. Caroline froze not knowing what to do.

"Calm down love. I'm not going to hurt you." A deep male voice spoke.

Caroline slowly relaxed her body and as she did so the male released her arm. She turned around to see who it was that caught her and she took in his form. Her eyes slowly met the man's eyes and instantly she remembered what had happened.

The memory of running through the woods from Tyler and the burning pain from his bite thinking she would die. Then there was the man, this man, who came and stood in front of her.

"You." Caroline whispered, "Did you save me?" she asked even though she was sure of the answer.

Klaus only gave a slight nod of his head, acknowledging he heard her. Caroline started fidgeting under his stare not knowing what to do next.

"well, umm, thank you for saving me. I…I should get going.."

Caroling started to turn around so she could continue with her search for the exit when he spoke.

"Why did you stop at the painting? I watched you leave the bedroom and figured you were trying to leave, but I am curious as to why you all of a sudden stop at this one painting and not the hundreds of others that line the hallway walls." Klaus said as he stared deep into her eyes.

Caroline racked her brain for an answer when he once again spoke, "I lived there many years ago, not many people know where that place is at. The only people I have ever met who looked at that painting with such emotion are the people who have been there."

Once again Caroline was not sure what she should say, "I just thought it was beautiful. I have never seen anything like it. But, I need to go now. Again thank you for taking care of me." Caroline started walking away once again but of course he spoke and she stopped in her tracks.

"Im sorry love, but I cannot allow you to leave, at least not until you tell me why that werewolf was chasing you and you tell me the truth about the painting." Klaus flashed in front of her grabbing her arm.

Caroline could not believe it. She in another vampires house of all the places and people to rescue her.

Stuttering she choked out, "You…you're a vampire."

Klaus gave a small smirk at her stuttering realization.

"My love, I am THE vampire."

In less than a second Caroline realized who she was standing in front of.

"Klaus Mikaelson" she stated as her face went void of emotion and instead Klauses' face filled with it.

* * *

AU:/ Hope you all enjoyed. leave me some feedback and whatnot! 3


End file.
